Introductions
by MetamorphmagusLupin
Summary: The war is over and life continues on. But things are unlikely to be quiet and uncomplicated for long in the life of Severus Snape, for change often comes about when you're least expecting it. AU.
1. Beginning Again After the End

_**Although it hasn't been long since I finished up**_** The Power of Words**_**, I've been itching to post something new. This is a really short chapter, but the subsequent ones (there will be four in all for this story) will be longer. I've named this chapter one, but it is a Prologue of sorts.**_

_**Enjoy. Review. Smile. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Beginning Again After the End<strong>

It was over. After years of self-sacrifice and making damned sure the arrogant Chosen One didn't get himself killed, Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord who called himself Lord Voldemort; it had all gone according to Albus Dumbledore's intricate plan. Of course, Severus Snape doubted the boy would ever recognize the risks his hated Potions professor had taken for him both on Dumbledore's orders and for the memory of Lily Potter. However, now that it was finally over, the truth was that Severus didn't much care. He had spent nearly his entire adult life making amends for the choices he'd made in his misspent youth and, now that Potter knew the extent of Severus's devotion to the memory of his long-deceased mother, the whole world would undoubtedly know.

Severus didn't even want to think of the hordes of media attention he would receive. Perhaps he could…persuade Potter to keep quiet. But Severus doubted Potter feared him as much as he once did. There was no denying that the boy was practically a man now and had defeated the darkest wizard of all time. If that didn't put Severus's intimidating stature and biting insults into perspective as naught more than scare tactics, nothing would.

No, Potter would tell the story of his victory to the press, perhaps only once, but it would be enough to raise Severus Snape onto a pedestal he had neither want nor intention of being hoisted onto.

"Headmaster?"

Severus froze. He had been making his way to the doors of the Entrance Hall having just packed the majority of his things and shrunk them to a pocket-storable size. He had hoped he wouldn't meet anyone on his way out but, recognizing the all too familiar voice, Severus turned to see Minerva McGonagall standing on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the upper levels of the castle. She was staring down at him with the utmost look of confusion on her face.

"Where are you off to?"

When Severus didn't respond, she took several steps toward her colleague.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Severus looked toward the doors of the Great Hall which were standing just ajar enough that he could see in. Despite the deaths that had occurred that night, there was joyous chatter emanating from within the room. People would always remember this day: there would be feasts and remembrance ceremonies and toasts to the great heroes of the war. Severus wanted no part of it. He looked back into the blue-grey eyes of the woman before him. She had been his teacher, his colleague and his friend, but he couldn't stay. He gazed helplessly at her, imploring her to understand.

Minerva sighed heavily and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Well, I can't say that it surprises me much. You were always a difficult man to understand, but I think I see where you're coming from." She too glanced in the direction of the bustling Great Hall. "I imagine the impending publicity storm will be too much for you to tolerate."

Minerva looked critically upon her former pupil. "Do you have somewhere to go, Severus?"

He nodded once. "I will reside where I always have when away from Hogwarts. With a bit of work, it might be suitably inhabitable."

"In Spinner's End." It was not a question. "But that is a Muggle community."

Severus looked into Minerva's eyes and as comprehension dawned, her eyes widened. "You're going to leave the wizarding world?"

"It's the only way to be guaranteed peace which, after all that has happened, I rather think I could use. If I were honest, I never expected to survive this war."

"I've no doubt you're still here for a reason." Minerva looked saddened. "Will you ever return?"

Severus gazed out the doors onto the sprawling Hogwarts lawn. The morning sun was just starting to make its way over the mountains.

"Perhaps."

Minerva laid a hand on the black-clad shoulder of the man before her. "Your efforts in this war have meant everything, Severus. Understand that Harry could not have done what he did without your assistance. I'm sure he will consider all old debts repaid." She looked sternly over her spectacles at him. Severus understood that to mean she would see to it that Potter considered it.

He grunted noncommittally nonetheless. He doubted whether The Boy Who Lived would ever see it that way, everything being Dumbledore's master plan and all.

"You will be missed, even if you don't think so."

Then, the woman did something deplorable. Minerva walked forward to embrace her colleague in a hug. Severus had not expected physical contact, but he allowed it, though he did not return the gesture. Minerva then stepped away from him, allowing him to exit through the large doors. She watched as the man walked down the grounds and out of sight.

Severus Snape would be living as a Muggle. Now, that would be an interesting sight to see. As she walked back into the Great Hall, Minerva smiled inwardly. She had no doubt he would return eventually but, just as the War had pushed him from the magical world, it may take an even greater upheaval in his life to get him to return.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Familiar readers: this is still part of my universe with Zoe and Severus, though Zoe does not appear here. Stay tuned. I have a feeling she'll make an appearance very soon.**_

**_MetamorphmagusLupin_**


	2. A Tendency to Chivalry

**_Two chapters in two days! That's totally crazy for me! Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Tendency to Chivalry<strong>

It was a warm night in early August and, as had been customary for the past five years, Severus Snape was sitting in a Muggle pub off Gloucester Road in London. He'd been coming here at the request of the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around this time nearly every year since his self-imposed exile from the wizarding world. He also knew exactly what she was going to ask him the second he had received the owl asking him to meet her here. It was rather later than their usual meeting time, the pub would be closing in just a little over an hour and Severus had waited nearly that long already. He wondered what could be holding Minerva up.

The portly pub keeper kept eyeing this most unusual of customers with a suspicious glare. Though Severus had left his full black ensemble and billowing cloak behind when he'd chosen this Muggle lifestyle, he still seemed out of place in the black trousers, gray linen shirts and tailored black vests he had taken to wearing in public. It was as if some people knew there was something different about him. It was true that most Muggle men of his age rarely sported hair as long as his, but he was hardly going to change it because it wasn't in style. Wizards didn't fuss with such things as fads in fashion.

Severus glared right back at the man who eventually looked away to go back to his sweeping.

"Cranberry juice?" asked a dismayed voice behind him. Severus hadn't even noticed Minerva enter as his back was to the door.

"Headmistress." He craned his neck around to address her.

Minerva McGonagall was wearing a smart-looking business jacket and skirt and her hair remained pulled back in her familiar tight bun. She could have passed for the headmistress of any of the Muggle private schools in London instead of the headmistress of a school of magic. Though she was of an older generation that seemed to balk at such contemporary attire, Severus was always intrigued by her ability to transition easily between the magical and Muggle worlds. Dumbledore had never seemed to care that Muggles thought him mad in his flowing, brightly-colored robes and sporting his distinctive long hair and beard.

"Is there a problem with my choice of drink?" he asked, sarcastically bemused.

"Of course not," said Minerva as she walked around the table and took the seat opposite him. "But I can't say as though I ever took you as one to sip fruit juice in a pub."

"I see," he remarked. "I merely prefer to drink with others in public. I'll keep the solitary sips to the privacy of my own home. But, now that you have finally arrived—" Severus stood and strode to the counter returning a moment later with two glasses of iced scotch. "I think you'll find this more suitable."

He set one glass before Minerva and took his seat opposite her again. Severus took two small gulps of the amber liquid, before turning his attention back to his former colleague. Minerva took a sip of her drink and nodded once. She set her glass down on the table and settled into her chair.

"Well, Severus, it's been a while since we last spoke—"

Severus raised one eyebrow. "Yes, nearly six weeks. Quite an amount of time."

Minerva chose to ignore his mockery. After having him as a student and working alongside him as a professor, she'd grown accustomed to his snide remarks.

"I was wondering," she began, "whether you had put any more thought into my offer to return to Hogwarts? There are two positions of which you are more than suited and—"

Severus raised a hand to stop the barrage. "You know very well I will not come back to teach at that infernal school. I rather think I've had my fill of dunderheaded, ungrateful children to last me two lifetimes."

Minerva sighed heavily, resigning rather easily, in his opinion. "Yes. I can't say as though I expected you to agree, but I thought I'd try nonetheless." She looked down at the table having seen the resolve on the face of the man before her. "I recently rehired Remus, you know," she stated, then glanced up through her eyelashes to gauge her old colleague's reaction.

"Lupin," Severus spat the name. "What a selling point."

He folded his arms across his chest and stared off toward the bar counter. "Offered to take up his old Defense post, I presume?" he asked.

"No, actually. Transfiguration."

Severus's eyes darted to the Headmistress. He looked at her perplexed. Minerva shifted in her seat and began to play with the small pool of water that had formed from the condensation of her glass.

"Don't look so surprised, Severus. Surely, you didn't believe I could continue to teach a full schedule of classes in addition to my duties as Headmistress? Goodness, even Albus passed his teaching position on to me the second he took the Headmaster post. I doubt it would have occurred to him to do double duty for one year, much less five." She folded her hands over one another. "The fact is that I'm an old woman. It will be easier with just one set of responsibilities."

Severus smirked slightly, nodding his head in concession. Yes, she had to be getting up there, but the truth was that Minerva McGonagall had hardly seemed to change to him since the first time he had walked into her classroom as an awkward first year nearly thirty-five years ago.

"I have no doubt the caliber of students will decline without your tutelage," he said, inclining his head and raising his glass to her before taking another sip.

"You're kind. However, in all my years, Remus was one of my best Transfiguration students. I have no doubt he will produce some fine scholars in the subject." She grinned at him over her square spectacles. "He was better than you, even."

Severus scoffed. "Sorry I was unable to live up to your expectations."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. You were a brilliant pupil, despite your habit of daydreaming in my class." She smiled kindly as he arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you won't reconsider, Severus? You would be entitled to a raise, of course, and—"

"I have my reasons not to return." He cut her off. He knew there was more to this than his return to Hogwarts.

Minerva sat back in her chair and regarded her old coworker carefully. "It's been five years, Severus. The media storm surrounding the war died off quite some time ago. I understand you don't desire to teach, though I would be thrilled if you would. I have contacts at St. Mungo's, you know. They're always looking for excellent potioneers and there's plenty of money in it." She suddenly recognized the complacent look of annoyance on the man's face. "Surely you _want_ to reenter the magical world?"

Severus took a long drink from his glass before answering. "I don't doubt that a time will come when I will, but that is not now."

Minerva regarded the former Potions Master critically. The media had been a circus in the year following the Second War. Many of the stories had centered on the key players of the Dark Lord's downfall, including Severus and herself in addition to Harry Potter and his friends, and Albus. She understood he had a need for solitude as well. But why choose to live away from everything you've ever known for so long? She knew, of course, that he hadn't stopped doing magic just because he lived away from wizards, but it seemed strange to her that this man would be so content to work in a Muggle profession, converse nearly exclusively outside the magical community and, essentially, live like a Muggle. It seemed drastically out of character. Yet, she remembered a time when she would have liked nothing more in the world than to go somewhere where nobody knew who she was or what she did for a living. She knew there would be no swaying him, not until he was ready anyway.

"I see it's a lost cause." She stated decisively. Minerva sat back comfortably in her chair and took another sip from her glass. "Have you heard any recent news?"

Severus raised his eyebrows in curiosity, signaling her to proceed.

At Severus's motion to continue, Minerva lit up with excitement. "I've actually just come from there, you see. From seeing them in hospital, that is. It's why I was late, of course. I am sorry about that."

"Whatever are you going on about?" Severus asked tersely. He hated it when people rambled on incoherently and wouldn't get to the bloody point.

"Ginny Weasley, of course."

"Of course," stated Severus cynically, as if their former pupil was the only subject matter in the world to talk about.

"She just gave birth to a very handsome baby boy yesterday," Minerva continued. "Did you read about it, perhaps?"

"Hmm," Severus acknowledged. "I do still receive the _Prophet_, Minerva. It was a surprisingly small article considering how much Potter loves his spotlight. I'm actually rather curious as to which dominant features won out in that offspring, the red hair or the enormous head."

"Don't be so infantile, Severus. You should be happy for them. James is one of the first children born to war hero parents in this new era of peace. With any luck, he will grow up in a wizarding world with little to no prejudice toward Muggles or magical creatures, without fear of oppression or any of that ridiculous blood purity nonsense. He is the generation of hope."

Severus hadn't really listened to the last half of her statement at all. He was more affronted by the name he'd heard.

"James?" He spat. "They've named the child James?" At Minerva's small nod, Severus looked away, disgusted. "Just what the world needs: another James bloody Potter."

"Actually, I believe his middle name is Sirius." Minerva teased.

Severus pulled his glass to his lips and took a large swallow. "How touching."

The two sat in silence for quite some time. Severus moodily finished off his drink and called for another as Minerva looked around at the few other patrons left in the pub. There was a large group of young men and women in the corner table that were making quite a bit of noise. In fact, one dark-haired woman of their bunch, it seemed, had fallen asleep with her head resting on the table. Her friends were getting quite a laugh out of the situation.

After she felt like Severus had stewed enough over the news of Harry Potter's son's name, Minerva began again, knowing the ruckus in the corner would suffice in covering up their impending conversation.

"There is other news; news that is being played down significantly in the _Prophet_. I wouldn't even know if it weren't for Order contacts still within the Ministry." She said in a low voice. "Some of it isn't being written about at all for fear that it would create dissention against the Wizengamot."

Severus looked back at the Headmistress, intrigued.

"Apparently," Minerva began, "there is, as was reported by my sources, 'insubstantial evidence to the legitimacy that certain witches and wizards can be linked to Death Eater activity during the reign of the Dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort.'"

Severus placed his hands on the table, staring at Minerva with a strange ferocity she hadn't seen in years.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, Severus, it's the first war all over again."

"Are you telling me that after years of trials and tribunals, they're setting known Death Eaters free?" Severus had leaned forward and lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper.

Minerva nodded. "Some will be released immediately, others sometime in the next few years depending on the crimes they _can_ prove."

Severus sneered at such a repulsive thought. "'Insubstantial evidence', you say? Good Godric, all they have to do is lift the left sleeve of the accused and they'll have all the evidence they need."

Minerva sighed. "It's rubbish, I know. But don't forget that you yourself bear the Mark of a Death Eater, yet you were exonerated of all wrong-doing."

Severus frowned. "There were also rather conclusive _memories_ brought forward as evidence in my case. Perhaps you've forgotten?"

"Of course not, but the use of a pensieve is not a standard legal practice of the Ministry. The memories Harry Potter brought forth to clear your name were given willingly by you and him. There has never been any record of such a tactic being used in an investigation or defense before and there hasn't been since. Without a drastic change of policy, the Wizengamot cannot just start demanding Marked Death Eaters to produce every memory from their times under Voldemort. There is no precedent for it and it would be a dramatic invasion of privacy."

"So they'd rather take their chances with peoples' lives?"

Minerva shrugged dejectedly and shook her head.

"What does Potter think about all of this?" Severus asked after several moments of silence.

"He's upset—irate, really. I'm sure you can imagine. But there's little he can do. His political sway can only take him so far when faced with the Wizengamot, which is entirely backed by the full influence of every department of the Ministry."

Severus nodded. He was now resting his chin on his hands, staring blankly off in concentration. Whatever was the Ministry thinking? He knew more than anyone that convicted Death Eaters should pay for their crimes, including him. If it hadn't been for Potter and his righteous need to help everyone and everything, Severus would have served time in Azkaban. Not the life sentence many of his supposed comrades in Voldemort's inner circle were sentenced to, but certainly a few years of solitary confinement for atrocities he allowed to happen, lives he couldn't save without blowing his cover. It was just one more bloody debt to be repaid to The Boy Who Lived. Damn him.

"Severus?"

Severus looked at the woman across from him. "My apologies. Please continue."

Minerva smiled weakly. "Daydreaming. You haven't quite grown out of it have you?" Her expression sobered. "I was just saying that you aren't going to like who they've released on these technicalities."

He was certain he wouldn't, but it was always good to be aware of who your enemies were. Minerva's gaze bore right into his.

"Macnair."

Severus nodded once. "Considering he was no more than a pawn within the Ministry, I can't say as though I'm surprised at that. He wasn't exactly privy to much information on either end, but I'm sure he served a vile purpose, nonetheless. Although, he may really only be guilty of crimes against magical creatures rather than witches and wizards. Though, he's hardly earned the right to freedom, either," Severus stated. "Who else?"

"Caldwell, Rabastan Lestrange and, in a few years, Yaxley."

Severus's expression went cold. He slammed his fist down on the table causing Minerva to jump and the remaining liquid in her glass to slosh onto the table. He was quiet for several moments, composing himself from his outburst.

"That man was a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. Do they really have no way to prove the havoc, torture and murder he both participated in and bore witness to? And let's not forget his involvement in the assassination of the Minster for bloody Magic. I myself have given written testimony to these events!"

Minerva shook her head. "Your testimony might as well have come from Hagrid's brother Grawp for all the good it did. Despite your acquittal, there are many on the Wizengamot who do not trust you and, unfortunately, that bias has swayed their decision in the matter of other Death Eaters' activities during the Second War. It also doesn't help that many of these known Death Eaters come from ancient families and carry pure magical blood. Members of the Wizengamot believe they are dooming our society to extinction, preventing magical lineage by locking up healthy, potential procreators."

"There are such things as 'conjugal visits'. Surely they could arrange something from Azkaban," Severus sneered.

The Wizengamot's prejudice against him was information he certainly knew, but it was still maddening to think that his eyewitness accounts had practically been thrown out the window by the same governing body that acquitted him. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on.

"And Lucius?" he asked.

"Well, he won't be spending time in Azkaban, if that's what you're asking. House arrest, as I understand it and for quite some time at that. He'll have a case worker from Magical Law Enforcement watching every step he takes for the next few years at least, but he'll keep his wealth and assets and he'll be allowed to do business as long as any correspondence can be made through owl or can meet with him at Malfoy Manor."

"A slap on the wrist in other words. I imagine Lucius will take this as an opportunity to turn the family estate over to Draco." Severus shuddered. As if Draco hadn't been through enough, he'd now be set the odious task of restoring the Malfoy family name, what was left of it anyway.

Minerva nodded solemnly. "If it's any consolation, I think any influence he had within the Ministry has gone sour." She took another sip from her glass and continued. "Apparently, it was Narcissa whom saved that family. The official statement says she 'valiantly aided the efforts of the Chosen One to bring down the Dark Lord'."

"So I read. Potter attested to this?" Severus asked.

"He showed up in person to their trial a few weeks ago. Draco was conveyed as a scared child and not at fault—which he was—and Narcissa turned out to be a hero. In the end, she was able to negotiate a deal for her husband. If you ask me, Lucius should be counting his blessings."

"Indeed." Severus sighed and crossed his arms once more across his chest. He sat back leisurely, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Although, Lucius isn't the one that troubles me."

Minerva leaned forward. "Yaxley."

Severus nodded.

"What do you know about him?" Minerva asked.

"In a word: he's dangerous. He has an unhealthy mix of maliciousness, blind ambition and stupidity and he held the likes of Fenrir Greyback in high regard. His ego allows him to come across as confident and in-control, but that's usually far from the case. He fancied himself much higher in the Dark Lord's favor than he really was. He often led the parties responsible for torturing Muggles and, of course, you know of his exploits within the Ministry." Severus cocked his head to the side in contemplation. "I'm curious about his defense. Did he claim he was under the Imperius Curse?"

Minerva eyed Severus over her square spectacles with a look of utmost irritation and disgust. "Don't they all?"

"Hmm," Severus replied. "I suspect he played his part well: bumbling and stuttering around as if confused." Severus rolled his eyes. "Though, it's hardly that far off."

"Well I'm not about to commend him for his acting abilities. He deserves to be in Azkaban longer than a few years." Minerva shook her head. "I'm honestly at a loss, Severus."

Severus looked up at the woman before him. He, too, was disconcerted as to how to deal with this situation, but he knew she wanted someone to put her mind at ease, even if it was just for the time being.

"I don't think you have much to worry about at present. Yaxley is far from intelligent enough to start anything in the Dark Lord's honor or his own once he's free. He's likely to be no more than a thorn in the Auror Department's side." He took a large gulp from his glass, finishing off his drink and doing his best to try to believe the words that had just come from his own mouth. He motioned to Minerva's empty glass. "Would you like another?"

"No, thank you. I really must be getting back to the school and begin preparation for the new term. I do still have two teachers to hire, after all." She smiled at Severus and as she stood from her chair, so did he.

"Good luck, Headmistress. See you next August, then?"

"Cheek." She winked at him and exited.

Severus once again took his seat and stared out the window at the passersby. Cars and buses thundered past but Severus was oblivious to the noise.

The wizarding world was rid of Voldemort, yes, but there was still work to be done. The announced release of known Death Eaters over the next few years was a troubling development. There was no doubt in Severus's mind that Yaxley would have the nerve to start up a new round of hostility in this era of peace. Of most of the Dark Lord's followers, Severus would have regarded the man as one of the most vindictive of the lot, torturing people for the fun of it. Of course, Yaxley had always gotten on well with Bellatrix on that account.

Severus couldn't say he was heartbroken to hear of her death at the hands of Molly Weasley. The poor woman had just lost one of her sons—one of her more astute sons, at that—and then Bellatrix tries to curse Molly's only daughter and, like a lioness protecting her cubs, she attacked without restraint. Bella didn't stand a chance. Severus quirked a hint of a smile at the memory.

He was about to continue his reminiscence when he was suddenly thrust forward in his chair. His head shot down and very nearly hit the table before him. Someone had slammed into him from behind. Severus looked up just in time to see a mass of wavy, dark brown hair stumble past him, giggling ecstatically and seemingly unaware that she had just about knocked him out. The woman was alone and seemed utterly perplexed as to her surroundings. She approached the bar.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" She mumbled drunkenly to the man behind the counter.

Obviously, the man had seen this same performance before and was haughtily unsympathetic.

"The same way you came in, love." He responded, not even looking up from the glass he was wiping dry.

Severus had seen his share of drunken people before and normally he wouldn't think twice about not thinking twice about anyone with the audacity to get that pissed in public, but there was something odd about this woman. She was nicely dressed in a black, pullover dress and, though her hair was a bit disheveled now, there were all the indications that it had looked well put-together earlier in the night. Severus was curious as to why a woman like this would be out at night without an entourage of people to associate with, or at the very least someone to walk her home.

Deciding to do the right thing, Severus stood just as the woman stumbled out the door. He quickly paid his tab and exited.

By the time he'd made it outside, the dark-haired woman was nowhere in sight. Severus hastened his pace and started to look up and down the street. What kind of human being walked so fast while intoxicated? It hadn't taken that long for him to pay; surely, the woman had not gone far.

There were few people out, yet he couldn't find her walking in either direction on the pavement outside the pub. Severus was about to give up and Disapparate home when a car alarm suddenly began to wail from across the road. He looked up to see the woman pushing herself away from the back end of the car where she had obviously just bumped into it. From a distance, Severus could tell that the heels she was wearing were not agreeing with her staggering gait. He doubted she would be able to make it home without assistance and made an unconscious decision to make sure she would be okay. He waited for a lorry to pass then quickly crossed the street, discretely pulling out his wand and nonverbally silencing the car alarm.

Once in proximity, he approached the woman apprehensively. He didn't want to startle her by making his presence known too quickly.

It didn't take much for her to notice him, however, for just as he was about to speak, the woman once again stumbled. Her arms flailed about inelegantly and Severus found himself lunging slightly forward in order to catch her. He stood stalk still for a moment as the woman clutched at his shirt trying to right her feet in such a way that she could stand unaided.

When she'd finally resumed some semblance of her balance, she gaped up at the man who had caught her, bewildered. She seemed to realize he was a stranger, however, and quickly released her hold on his shirt and—of all things—she began to laugh.

"I'm so sorry." She stepped back and set a hand on a nearby post box to steady herself then looked down at her feet. One of her heeled sandals was clearly broken. "Damn. Cost me a fortune, these did, and just as my luck would have it, the heel breaks clean off the first chance I get to wear them." She started to laugh again.

Severus didn't understand what was so humorous. Personally, he'd be furious if he'd paid so much for shoes that were obviously low quality. Yet, he supposed her amusement could be attributed to her alcohol consumption. He watched as the woman limped to a nearby stoop and sat down on the step, examining her shoe. Once she'd sat, she began to sway and, again, Severus found himself leaping forward to catch her before she toppled over.

"Could I call you a taxi?" he asked as he attempted to help her back into her sitting position.

The woman waved her hand at him, barely missing hitting his nose. "No, don't be silly," she slurred. "I just live around the corner." She pointed in a general direction down the street.

Severus was highly annoyed. He wanted to do the right thing, but this woman was maddening. First, she gets pissed, conveying an obvious lack of independency to get home, and then she turns down his recommendation of a taxi and calls him…silly.

"Is there anyone that you could contact, then? A friend or your husband—"

"Ha!" the woman exclaimed, startling Severus. "As if. I'm much too busy for a husband, I'll have you know." She waggled her finger at him as if scolding him then allowed her hand to drop limply back into her lap. She stared blankly at the pavement.

Severus looked around for any assistance. The street was completely barren. It was as if everyone knew what a burden it would be for Severus to deal with an intoxicated stranger on this night and had moved indoors just to spite him. He sighed, defeated, and turned to face the woman.

"Perhaps I could walk you?"

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." The woman tried to stand. She had barely straightened her legs completely when they buckled under her. She sat back down and put a hand to her head which Severus was sure was probably spinning.

"Yes. I'm sure," he patronized.

The woman looked up to where he stood staring down at her. "You don't have to be so condescending," she said, poking him in the chest. Then she threw up her arms and sighed. "If you _insist." _She kicked off her shoes and resolutely stood.

She began down the street—shoes in hand—with Severus striding along next to her, cautious of her unsteady stroll. Should she stumble, he wanted to make sure he would be able to catch her.

As they walked, the woman glanced over at Severus but turned away again quickly. Severus merely raised an eyebrow at her in an attempt to show her his annoyance.

"You don't have to do this, you know," she stated, stopping her forward movement and turning to face him. "I mean, it's very kind of you to escort me home, but I can tell you have better things you'd rather be doing."

Severus was intrigued by her obviously astute ability to read his facial expressions. "What makes you think that? For all you know, I could be an undercover police officer and this is my job."

The woman didn't seem worried in the slightest and conveyed an air of self-confidence in her assessment of him. "You aren't," she stated boldly, but looked down at her hands. "I work in a hospital with doctors who also think they can hide their discontent with menial tasks." She looked up at him suddenly worried. "You aren't a doctor, are you?"

Severus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could say anything.

"Because that would be highly awkward if you were," she slurred. "I mean, you'd think that a city as big as this and a profession as large as the medical field, a woman needn't worry about everyone knowing her and her business, but it isn't that way at all! In fact—"

"Woman!" Severus bellowed, rounding on her. "I understand you are inebriated, but I hardly think that is reason to jabber on incoherently."

The woman at least had the good sense to blush.

"Sorry," she said. "I bet it's a bit irritating."

"Bloody insufferable," Severus said under his breath as the two began walking once more.

They continued in silence for some minutes. A few times Severus had to reach out and grab the woman's arm to keep her from tripping. As he walked beside her, he started to look out of the corner of his eye at her.

Though her wavy, dark-brown hair was disheveled and her heel broken, he could tell that she had definitely been in a much more refined state when she'd started out that evening. The woman was lean, but not overly skinny, with what Severus assumed was an athletic build, but not boyish. Her legs were long—not that he was looking at her legs—and her hands thin and delicate. Her skin was pale and smooth and there was a smattering of light freckles across her nose that made her appear more youthful than she probably was. Though Severus doubted she was older than thirty-five, perhaps younger. She was definitely not unattractive. It did seem rather odd to him that a woman of this beauty and poise would be stumbling home from a pub by herself and he decided to find out why, but once again, the woman broke the silence.

"Why are you helping me, by the way?" she asked, rather rudely in Severus's opinion. He eyed her critically, just as he would an impertinent student, and then looked back in the direction they were walking.

"I rather thought you could use the assistance. This may be one of the better parts of London, but that doesn't mean a lady such as you couldn't find herself in an uncomfortable situation." He looked back at her to make sure that his lecture was hitting home but she looked completely unabashed at his words. He sighed. "I suppose you could say it was the chivalrous thing to do."

"How do I know I won't find myself in an 'uncomfortable situation' with you?" she asked.

"I assure you, you won't." He looked her in the eyes. "You have my word."

The woman nodded once but didn't say anything. Severus continued.

"Why, exactly, is it that you were left in that pub to fend for yourself? If I'm not mistaken, earlier you were surrounded by a large group of people."

"You're very observant." The woman shrugged. "I just started working at the hospital up the street," she began cautiously, "A few of my new colleagues thought it would be fun to come out tonight and celebrate. They proceeded to buy me drink after drink and, foolishly, I allowed it and downed every single glass. Then, when I'd passed out at the table, they paid their tabs and left. I'm sure they'll all get quite a laugh when I show up hung over for my rounds tomorrow." She noticed Severus's quizzical look and elaborated. "I believe it was an initiation of sorts. You know, get the new girl pissed and leave her at the pub to find her own way home. I'm sure you can see where that would be comical."

Severus raised his eyebrows and frowned. "I think they will prove to be poor friends."

"You're probably right," the woman conceded.

The pair had only walked a few more paces when the woman stopped abruptly. She swayed and Severus quickly reached out a hand to steady her. She looked around as if confused.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

The woman looked at him and started to chuckle. "We passed my flat…I think." She narrowed her eyes, looking at each of the practically identical Georgian-style buildings critically, then her face lit into a smile. "Wait, never mind, there it is." She began to walk resolutely toward the one marked number seven. Severus rolled his eyes, but followed her.

Together they climbed the steps as the woman pulled her keys from her handbag and began fumbling with the lock.

"Are you alright from here?" Severus asked.

"Fine, thank you. It was very kind of you to walk me home. I'm sure I was dreadful company."

Severus smirked. "I wouldn't expect an inebriate to regale the finer points of literature or politics." He looked into the woman's eyes as she looked up at him having finally unlocked the door. He winced at his brashness. Her eyes were big, observing and a light, crystal blue color. Though there was a far-off look to them—no doubt from the alcohol—yet, they glowed with intelligence.

Severus was instantly sorry. He opened his mouth to apologize and, for the third time that night, he was cut off, this time by the woman's loud, feminine laugh.

"No, you'd be a fool if you did." She opened the door and placed her shoes and handbag on the floor just inside. "Well, thank you again."

Severus nodded once and instead of turning to leave, he lingered. Later he would wonder why he did that, not fully understanding what caused his hesitation in descending the stairs but remembering that he was still fully surprised when the woman stepped forward and pressed her lips firmly against his. He stood there dumbstruck, too shocked to move, much less kiss her back. The kiss didn't last long, but Severus had felt the all too familiar tingle that accompanied a magical spell, though he couldn't explain what had caused it. He looked around expecting to see someone else, but it was just him standing on the stoop with the Muggle woman. She had pulled away from him and was inching back towards the door.

She moved inside and was about to close the door when she spoke to him, a light smile playing across her lips. "I'm Elizabeth, by the way. Elizabeth Agnew."

Severus continued to stare at her, still feeling completely caught off-guard.

"Severus Snape," he responded, entranced.

Elizabeth widened her eyes and silently guffawed at his name. Severus scowled.

"I may not remember much tomorrow, but I think I'll remember that," she chuckled light-heartedly before slowly closing the door. "Goodnight, Severus Snape."

Severus was left on her stoop confused and slightly perturbed. After all, what gave her the right to kiss him? He hadn't asked for it nor thought it appropriate, yet she had done it anyway. What a maddening woman!

As he walked away to search for a suitable place to Disapparate, he thought the woman deserved every last side-effect her thoughtless drinking would cause her and desperately pushed the hope that she would be alright to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I told you the subsequent chapters would be longer. I hope you enjoyed this bit of back story. I feel I've kept some of you in the dark long enough about Zoe's mother, though this is just a glimpse (as many of my stories are). Please review. It encourages me to post more often._**


	3. Unexpecting

_**I would love to say that I'm on a roll, but really, these chapters have been written for quite a while and, since I was off work today, I spent it revising while watching episodes from season two of **_**Parenthood**_**. However, the fourth and final chapter needs some work so that will be posted at a later date. In the meantime, please enjoy the three chapters I have posted so quickly just for you. Yeah, you. I'm pointing right at you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Unexpecting<strong>

Minerva McGonagall had been in the middle of a rather mundane task anyway. It wasn't as if the monthly detention rotation for the staff was something she particularly enjoyed. Normally, the task was left to the Deputy Headmaster, but Professor Flitwick had been bogged down with extra Charms study groups in the outset of the new term and had asked if she didn't mind doing the rosters for January. She didn't, of course, but that didn't mean she wouldn't wholeheartedly welcome a break from the task.

When Severus Snape's head popped into the fireplace of the Headmistress's office, Minerva didn't expect to see the stern, black-haired man so flustered. In fact, Minerva couldn't think of a time in her entire life when the man had ever seemed so troubled. Annoyed, yes. Angry, often. But never so distinctly…what word could she use? Horrified came to mind but the word itself didn't seem to suit what she knew of Severus at all. Rarely did the man show fear—it was seen as a sign of weakness—even to her, whom she imagined Severus confided in the most save Dumbledore and since Albus had died… Well, everyone needed someone to talk to and Minerva was one person who was rarely affected by Severus's snide remarks or dry, often cruel, humor. She could come up with many a biting remark to match his sour, unpleasant ones. The two had a mutual respect for each other that was truly hard to categorize.

"Minerva, I need to see you. It's urgent," he said as the green flames licked about his skin and hair, never touching him.

"Of course, Severus. Give me a few moments."

With a pop, the man's head disappeared from her grate. Minerva rose from her chair and as she did so, an all-too-familiar voice spoke from behind her.

"What do you suppose has Severus so keyed up?"

"I don't know, Albus, but I imagine I'm about to find out," she said before turning to face the portrait. "Have you ever seen him like this before?"

"Once," the portrait replied.

"Oh?" Minerva inquired.

"Yes, the night he became a spy for the Order."

"You mean…" Minerva began, trailing off as comprehension dawned upon her.

She turned and took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the grate and stepped in. As the flames whipped about her, she just managed to hear the wizened wizard's final words.

"Let's pray his situation isn't so dire this time."

A few moments later, Minerva stepped from the over-large fireplace in Severus's sitting room. With a quick spell, she cleaned the soot from her hat and robes and made her way around the sofa where Severus was pacing.

"You're here. Good," he said, momentarily pausing his plodding across the floor.

"What is it? What has happened?"

Severus looked at her pointedly as if internally willing her to know. He didn't seem to want to utter the words. After a moment, he looked back toward the floor, shook his head and resumed his pacing.

"It's obviously a mistake."

"What's a mistake?"

"That horrid woman's information is flawed. There is no way that it belongs to me."

"Severus!" Minerva cut him off. "What on earth are you talking about?'

Sweet Merlin, she'd never seen the man so unfocused and irritated. Well, perhaps this irritated, but only when he spoke of the children at Hogwarts, or more specifically Harry Potter. However, that had been years ago. The man started to wring his hands together and looked anxiously up at her.

"Minerva, I find myself in a rather odd situation. I—" he began, but at that moment, Minerva heard a cooing sigh—ever so soft—but entirely out-of-place in the home of Severus Snape and she stared at her old colleague in shock.

"What was that?" she asked as she noticed his eyes shift toward a wicker basket sitting on the sofa that she hadn't seen upon first entering the room. She approached it and was shocked when she looked inside to see a small, dark-haired, pale-skinned baby sleeping peacefully, one little fist curled next to its head.

"Severus," she began, stunned, "that's a baby."

When she received no response, Minerva looked up at her former student across the room.

"What is it doing here?" she asked. Severus shifted his eyes to her but didn't answer. "Oh, Severus…"

"I was requested at the Ministry this morning," he began to say tentatively, "and escorted to a room where this liaison woman—a Madam Hinkle—a Squib working for both the Ministry of Magic and the Muggle community, presented the child to me. The mother is dead, an accident of some sort. The child was delivered by emergency cesarean. I was ready to walk out when Madam Hinkle told me that the woman's last words were… 'She belongs to Severus.' Of course, they assumed that was the father's name and spent months scouring Muggle Britain, but there were no men with that name so this woman was brought in to discretely search the wizarding community. With my…past notoriety, it took her no time to find me."

"So you are this child's father?" Minerva asked, truly intrigued.

"That is preposterous," Severus scoffed, turning away from Minerva.

"Severus, did you know the baby's mother?"

"Yes," he answered immediately. "I walked her home one evening after her horrid friends left her pissed drunk at a pub."

Minerva narrowed her eyes in disapproval. Severus scowled.

"I didn't take advantage, if that's what you are thinking," he sneered. "The woman and I were acquainted for several months before it…fell apart and I reentered the wizarding world."

Minerva nodded, now understanding the wizard's sudden change-of-heart nearly a year before. "When was it born?" she inquired.

"She."

"I beg your pardon?"

Severus frowned. "_It_ is a girl, and the woman at the Ministry said September—the first of September."

Minerva nodded. "Well, _she's_ over four months old then…This woman you walked home…did the two of you…well, do more than discuss the weather at any time during your 'acquaintance'?"

Minerva was rather amused at seeing her former student's cheeks color slightly when asked such a personal question by his ex-professor.

"Well, Severus?" she pushed. "Did you have sex with the mother?"

"For Merlin's sake, woman!" Severus roared.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. How long ago did this happen?"

Severus sat down, defeated, into the green, plush armchair he favored so much.

"The timeline fits, if that is what you're asking."

Minerva set Severus with a resolved stare. "Well, then it would seem that everything fits together rather logically, but there is a spell…the _Paterno_ _Parvulus_. If you like I can definitively tell you whether you are the father."

Severus pounded the arm of his chair in frustration.

"There's no need. That damned woman at the Ministry already performed it. I didn't even know such a spell existed," he grumbled.

Minerva looked amusedly at Severus.

"Do you honestly believe you're the first wizard to inquire as to the paternity of a child? Good Godric, you must put a lot of trust in women."

"I trust few. Full stop."

"Then I'm surprised this is such a shock to you. Do I even need to ask what the results were?"

When Severus remained quiet, she reached over into the little basket and lifted the sleeping child out. She stood and walked to Severus and, before he could say anything, she delicately placed the baby into his reluctant arms.

"Congratulations, Severus. It appears that despite your denial to the contrary, you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl."

Severus held the baby awkwardly but managed to stand. He walked to Minerva, handed the sleeping child back to her and walked to the window.

"Beautiful indeed," he said sardonically. "All babies look like mandrakes. That one is no different."

Minerva chuckled good-naturedly. "Yes, but she won't always. Besides, she's yours. Most parents tend to believe their own children are better looking than any others." She looked away from the baby to the back of the man at the window. "Severus?"

Severus turned slowly to look anxiously at the Headmistress. "I can't be that child's father, Minerva. I don't know _how_ to be a father."

Minerva shook her head slightly. "Nobody knows how to be a parent. It's instinctual, mostly."

Severus gave a doubtful grunt.

"Look, Severus," Minerva began, "the main job of a father is to watch and protect his children. Keep them from harm, provide a safe environment for them and guide them through life."

Severus frowned deeply. "By your definition, that would make me Potter's father."

"Well," Minerva said, inclining her head, "in many ways you have been a sort of father-type figure for him, yes."

At the look of total disgust and dismay on Severus's face, Minerva chuckled again. "Relax. I hardly think Harry sees you in such a way. I rather think that in the absence of his father, Sirius Black was next in line. Albus was a big influence for a time as well, but I truly think Remus has since filled that void."

"How touching," Severus stated.

Minerva sighed. "The point is: a father also provides something you never could show Harry Potter…" At Severus's inquiring eyebrow raise, Minerva continued. "Unconditional love."

Severus smirked skeptically and looked away from the Headmistress.

"Don't scoff, Severus. As wary as you are to admit it, this child is a part of you. She's your flesh and blood and you will come to love her more than anything you could possibly imagine. You may not feel the need now, but you will want to protect her from everything that is evil and wrong in this world. You will want her to have everything you never had and hope she never feels any pain. She's your life now, Severus, and your future. Love her. You will not regret it."

Severus turned back to Minerva then. He seemed to be taking in her words, but there was still a look of anxiety in his features. When he spoke, Minerva was surprised to hear a slight shake in his voice.

"I will take responsibility for her. That is my duty but, I— I don't know that I can be a father. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Well," Minerva said, sitting down on the settee and cradling the sleeping child lovingly, "you could start with a name."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Minerva McGonagall sat much as she had before upon the settee with the little baby cradled in her arms. The girl had squirmed and fussed a bit upon waking, but Minerva had instantly conjured a bottle and warmed some regular milk she had found in a chill-charmed cabinet in the kitchen. Severus had been no help whatsoever. He was apparently still in shock with the idea of having a child to care for and one glance at her former colleague and Minerva was certain he was grateful the child hadn't awoken and started crying. A sleeping infant in the presence of this formidable man was one thing, a wailing one was completely different.<p>

Severus sat silently in his green armchair now. His right leg was crossed over his left and he was staring toward the window at nothing in particular, if Minerva had to guess. It was times like these when she wished she had taken Albus up on learning Legilimency so that she could break through the exterior of the complex man before her.

"How about Isabella?" Minerva offered.

Severus turned to her and scowled, wrinkling his nose.

"And what, Minerva, do you suppose people will shorten that to?" he asked mockingly.

Minerva shrugged. "Bella… Ah, point taken."

"I will not have my name sullied alongside that horrid Lestrange woman," he stated defensively.

"Amanda?"

"Common, Muggle name."

"Hmm…Margaret? You could shorten it to Maggie or Meg—"

Severus glowered.

Minerva sighed. The man had been shooting down her suggestions all night and she was beginning to grow weary of trying to find one that appealed to Severus yet also fit this child. He hadn't even tried to offer up his own suggestions either.

She looked down upon the little girl in her arms and the baby stared back with her dark blue eyes. The shape was recognizable and Minerva could already see a familiar intensity within them. In fact, there were several little things she was already beginning to recognize in the child.

"She looks a bit like you, you know," Minerva said, gazing fondly at Severus before turning back to the baby. "I can see it, and I'm not just talking about the dark hair."

At that moment, the baby scrunched up her face and wrinkled her brow as if perturbed by what Minerva had said.

"Especially when she does that. Severus, I do believe she has your trademark scowl…even if it is when she's making a mess of her nappy." Minerva looked up at Severus to see him frowning back at her with a look of utmost annoyance. "Yes, that's the one."

The baby gurgled and Minerva adjusted the angle on the bottle. "Poor thing," she said. "It's a shame her mother isn't here to nurse her… Oh, Severus, have you looked at these beautiful eyes? It's such a peculiar color, like, sapphire or a bit darker. Perhaps royal blue…"

She trailed away as she looked once more up at Severus. He was holding his teacup in one hand and resting it upon his knee. His other hand was cradling his head and he had resumed his private mind wandering. Minerva smiled slightly at the sight; the man was clearly anxious. She knew, of course, that he had faced Death Eaters, wayward students, Lord Voldemort and death itself—all with a dignified air about him, never showing an ounce of fear. But fatherhood didn't seem to be a force he could wrap his head around. Poor Severus probably didn't know what to feel.

"Although, a baby's eyes often change color…"

The baby smiled and cooed.

"Oh, I know! You could name her Minerva," the Headmistress said, perhaps only half teasing. "That is a wonderful name."

Severus's head whipped around to stare intently at Minerva and she could see a solid look of resolve upon his features.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "She will be called Zoe."

"Zoe? Hmm… I like it. But where, might I ask, did you come up with that?" Minerva asked, eyeing Severus from over the rims of her square spectacles.

"I rather like it. It is a perfectly sensible name," he stated defensively.

"I don't disagree with you. It is an old name, but rather modern in sound… What about a second name?"

"Yes, yes. I've decided that as well. Ophelia was my maternal grandmother's name. She was always kind to me as a boy and I wish to honor her."

"That's lovely, Severus."

"And…Elizabeth," Severus continued, shifting almost as if he was a bit uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth?" Minerva inquired. "_Two_ middle names? Do you have some sort of affinity for the Muggle monarchy that I am unaware of?"

"Hardly," the wizard scoffed. He then stared down at the baby in Minerva's arms. "It was her mother's name."

Minerva could feel tears coming to her eyes. Sometimes this man could really surprise her.

"And with death, there is also life."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "It seems…appropriate," he said.

Severus looked away once more and Minerva smiled as she raised the infant up onto her shoulder to burp her. As she patted the baby's back, she thought about the name.

"Zoe Ophelia Elizabeth Snape. It's beautiful, elegant even. Well done, Severus."

Minerva continued to pat the little girl until a telltale burp issued from her. She then cradled her.

"What a darling," she said. "Such a pleasant baby. You know, I should really be letting you do this. After all, I won't always be here to—"

Minerva stopped suddenly at the look on Severus's face. There was anxiousness, yes, but also warning. Minerva knew then that, although Severus would take responsibility for this child, his child, he would never be the doting, admiring, father the girl would likely envision for her parent. He would provide for Zoe. She would have everything she needed, maybe more so, but emotionally, he would be detached from her. Minerva truly hoped, for both her and Severus's sakes that this little girl would have the ability to succeed with Severus where Minerva had been unable to when it came to her own father, the aristocratic Dermot McGonagall. Perhaps Zoe could bring down the emotionally repressed façade of this dour Potions Master.

"Severus," she began, "would you be against some live-in assistance? For Zoe, I mean."

"I have no intentions of employing a nanny."

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a house elf."

Severus seemed to think it over, looking not at her, but the infant starting to fall asleep in her arms and nodded in the affirmative.

"Right. I will go to the Hogwarts kitchens tomorrow morning to find out if any there would be willing to care for an infant. But in the meantime…" She stood then and walked once more to the man sitting in the chair opposite her. "I think it's time you learn to change a nappy."

Severus grimaced and Minerva couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, relax. There are spells."

She was rather annoyed when the man looked thoroughly relieved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I hope you liked Minerva's point of view for a little change. Please review, even if you hate my story. Reviews seriously make my whole day._**

**_MetamorphmagusLupin_**


	4. An Introduction to Fatherhood

_**The final installment of **_**Introductions**_**. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: An Introduction to Fatherhood<strong>

Several days went by. With the addition of the house elf Minerva had persuaded to come, as well as Minerva herself, Severus found that there was little for him to do in regards to caring for the child—Zoe. Ollie, as the creature was called, insisted on taking care of everything from feedings to nappy changes to baths, even consoling the child when she cried.

Of course, she also had a rather old-fashioned view of fathers.

"Papas is shouldn't be worried with baby's needs. Papas is supposed to earn for their baby's needs."

Severus had been annoyed and somewhat affronted with the house elf's implication that he should be earning a living (What the bloody hell did she think he was doing? Sitting around idle and unproductive, apparently…) and, though he valued Ollie's assistance in allowing him to brew in his cellar laboratory and make valuable correspondences for his budding potions business, he had quickly set to laying some ground rules.

"First, you are not to call me Master."

"But, Master!"

"No. None of that," Severus said firmly. "I am not your Master, nor your employer for that matter. I am grateful for your assistance with the child, but I will not stand for such titles. Severus will suffice."

The elf had looked absolutely scandalized at being asked to call him by his given name but had eventually acquiesced and settled for the not-altogether-desirable, but acceptable, 'Mister' prefix and Severus had let the issue drop. After all, he knew more than anyone that sometimes old habits took an uncommonly long time to break.

"I also must insist that you take a day away from this household each week," Severus continued.

"But Mister Severus! What is Miss Zoe to do without her Ollie?"

Severus frowned. He had thought it would be a nice gesture in allowing the elf to return to her work at Hogwarts each week if she so chose and, instead of being elated by his kind-heartedness, Ollie had cared only for the well-being of the child. The fact that he wanted at least one day where he could do for himself was beside the point. Why did everyone feel him so inept at child rearing?

"I can assure you, my child will be more than adequately cared for. You need not worry for her on your off days."

Again, Ollie had reluctantly agreed.

Now Severus wished she had put up more of a struggle.

He had been early to rise that morning, as usual, and it had only occurred to him halfway through his first cup of coffee that the day was Sunday—the day he and Ollie had agreed he would care for Zoe unaided. Of course, he had only realized it when the sound of a crying child began to ring in his ears.

Severus immediately rose and rushed up the stairs into his bedroom where a basinet had been placed very near his bed. Minerva had brought it from her own storage after using it for both of her sons, Finlay and Ewan. The boys, now men in their fifties hardly needed the thing and Minerva had assured Severus that it was still in quite good shape and would work perfectly for Zoe.

Severus crossed the room in only a few strides and looked down onto the infant. The child was crying uncontrollably, her face red and tear-soaked. Not knowing what else to do, he put a hand onto the child's torso and rubbed it gently. As he did so, he thought for a moment about how incredibly small she was in comparison to his hand.

"What do you need?" he asked, and then mentally kicked himself. As if the child would respond in a manner he could understand.

"I am…unaccustomed to such earsplitting, non-verbal communication," he explained.

_What the bloody hell are you doing? She doesn't understand you, you dolt._

The child's cries didn't cease. On the contrary, it was almost as if she grew more frustrated by his presence and lack of immediate action to make her more comfortable that her wails became rather shrill and increased in volume.

_Food_, Severus thought, _perhaps she wants breakfast: a perfectly reasonable request in the morning_.

With that in mind, Severus spun on his heel and exited. He went straight into the kitchen to his cool-charmed cabinet and took out one of the bottles of formula Ollie had prepared. As he returned to the bedroom and the child's cries, he took out his wand and warmed the bottle. It was easy enough to get the baby to take it and as she suckled, Severus held the bottle upright and watched as her eyes softened with contentedness.

Less than ten minutes later, however, the bottle was empty and once again, the child cried. Quickly remembering the little charm Minerva had taught him, Severus whipped out his wand and waved it over the baby. Nothing happened. Her nappy wasn't soiled. She'd been fed, she was clean—Severus was at a loss. What more could an infant possibly need?

Perhaps he should Floo Minerva…

No. He could do this. After all, he'd defeated Dark wizards, surely one infant's cries could be stemmed.

Looking around desperately, trying to remember all of the information the Headmistress had imparted to him about caring for a child and not being able to concentrate over the incessant wailing, Severus leaned over and scooped the small bundle into his arms, blanket and all.

It took a moment for him to position her in the crook of his arm in such a way that he wouldn't feel like he was going to drop the child, but once there, the girl's bawls ceased immediately.

Severus looked down on the child in his arms, perplexed. Was that really all it took?

Zoe opened her eyes and, for the first time, Severus really looked at them. They were shaped like his: round, almost doe-like, with abnormally long eyelashes. They were also a dark blue that he couldn't recall having seen on a person before. He remembered instantly that Elizabeth's eyes had been blue as well, but a much lighter shade. _The girl is half yours, Severus_, he had to remind himself and the dark blue of Zoe's eyes suddenly seemed very fitting for the child.

The little girl sighed and snuggled against the wool of his black robes and continued to just…stare at him. In addition, Severus couldn't take his eyes off her: the dark little orbs or her round, soft cheeks or her tiny, pouty little lips or the way her eyebrows seemed to knit together in concentration. He was awestruck by everything about her.

He knew the paternity charm had been conclusive, of course, yet he still couldn't fathom how he, a former Death Eater and hated Potions Master, could have created—or even helped to create—something so beautiful and innocent, something so perfect.

He had no idea how long he stood there simply holding the child—his child—in his arms, but as he did so, he felt a magic encase him. The sensation crept into his very being. A light breeze seemed to sweep the room and a tingling slowly took over his entire body. Zoe fidgeted in his arms, but otherwise seemed unfazed by the powers that were taking hold of her father.

In that moment, Severus knew—whether by his own intuition or by some greater power—that he wanted nothing but the world for this little girl, his daughter. He knew that he loved her more than anything or anyone. She had been thrust into his life, as her mother had been before her and yet, Severus welcomed the change. He understood that he had been given an opportunity for a happier state of being, that he would have the opportunity to see a life grow and change before his very eyes. If he had to put a word to it, he was…elated.

No. He was bloody terrified.

The tiny child was now his duty to keep, his responsibility to protect. What if he were to fail? After all, he would be hard-pressed to protect her from everything—he'd learned that much with Lily's insufferable son. Children seemed to have a knack for doing the exact opposite of whatever adults wished of them and Severus suddenly had an image of a faceless, dark-haired girl on a bucking broomstick fifty feet above a Quidditch pitch as he helplessly tried to counter the spell that caused its malfunction.

He had to shake his head—quite literally—to clear the fictional image from it.

Even if he was successful in delivering the child into adulthood relatively unscathed, there was still the nagging anxiety that he didn't know _how_ to be a father to her in the interim years. That much of what he had told Minerva had been true. He hadn't exactly had the greatest of role models. Tobias Snape had been an alcoholic and temperamental man, not exactly someone Severus ever intended to emulate in this regard. In all honesty, there hadn't been many others in his life to fill the void of loving, supportive father figure.

Perhaps Dumbledore, but by the time Severus had grown to trust the man explicitly, he was more of a mentor and confidant than father. Severus had been old enough to care for himself at that point.

No. There was nobody by which Severus could pull pointers from; he would have to strike out and find his own path in this. Perhaps that was for the better. After all, Zoe was brand new to this world, to life in general and there was no reason to believe that they couldn't learn together, learn from each other.

And Severus wanted to teach her everything. His daughter would be well versed in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds for she was a child of both, as he had been. He would introduce her to literature and languages, magic and potions. He could see it now. This child would make him proud.

Severus wasn't entirely sure when his feet had taken him downstairs, still cradling the little girl in his arms, but he suddenly found himself carefully lowering down into his faded green armchair in the sitting room doing his best not to disturb the infant that had started to doze off again.

The morning sun was just starting to make its way across the hardwood floor. Severus had brewing to do, but he couldn't take himself away from the very simplistic task he was currently engaging in.

Looking down onto the child, he ran the long fingers of one hand across her crown, marveling at the fine tuft of dark hair on her extraordinarily soft head. The girl was so small, yet warm to him and he couldn't help but delicately touch every part of her little face. Zoe didn't stir in the slightest when his index finger rounded her perfect ears or caressed her chubby, rosy cheeks.

Severus paused in his memorization of his daughter for an instant as a strange, sentimental idea popped into his mind. Then, without further contemplation, he pulled off the tiny pink socks that adorned each of the sleeping baby's feet. He had heard of parents counting their newborn's toes as some sort of way to prove that the child was real, healthy, or complete or something, and perhaps that was why he was doing it. He couldn't be sure as he touched each miniscule digit. There were ten adorable little toes and as his gaze shifted higher in order to inspect Zoe's hands and surprisingly long fingers, he felt the strongest sense of pride overcome him.

_Mine_, he thought. _This_ _child_ _is_ _mine_.

She was his to watch grow, his to mold into a unique and respected human being. He may not have known how to be a father but he'd be damned if he didn't do his best. Minerva had been right in that. In the span of only a few days, this tiny sleeping babe had become his whole life, even if he hadn't realized it until that very morning when he had truly held his daughter for the first time.

Yes, perhaps it was true that he had years of worry ahead of him and perhaps even as many sleepless nights as his years under the Dark Lord had afforded him, but somehow he didn't think he would mind nearly as much. For in no way did he feel that such inconveniences would be burdensome to him—he didn't think he could ever attribute such a term to Zoe.

He was a father.

He had gazed upon his own creation and been mesmerized by her. This tiny being was barely cognizant of anything besides her own comfort and yet, she held his heart tighter than anyone had before. More than Elizabeth Agnew ever had.

Even more than Lily.

* * *

><p>Severus awoke to the sound of a small explosion. Startled, he instantly reached for his wand while steadying the sleeping infant on his chest with his other hand. As his eyes came into focus, however, he realized that the explosion had been little more than a flashbulb housed within a camera held by Minerva McGonagall. The witch lowered the camera, a smile on her face and a fond gleam in her eye.<p>

"You're very lucky I didn't hex you," Severus whispered scathingly to the Headmistress, repositioning Zoe to cradle her in his arms.

Minerva merely waved a hand of indifference. "I imagine it would have been worth it for the photograph I just took. I do think I've forever captured a side of Severus Snape that nobody has seen before."

"Convenient sleep cushion?" Severus asked cynically.

"Loving father."

She came forward, reaching a hand down and placing it delicately on the baby's head, still smiling fondly. When Minerva reached to take the child from his arms, Severus found that he didn't wish to relinquish his hold on Zoe.

"I have no desire to wake her," he said awkwardly, looking away from Minerva's inquiring expression.

Minerva beamed almost triumphantly as she walked to the sofa and sat across from him.

"Why, may I ask, have you invaded my house this morning?" Severus asked as Minerva's gushy eyes became too much for him to handle.

"Afternoon, Severus. It's just gone noon," Minerva stated. "And it's your first Sunday alone with Zoe."

"And yet, we're no longer alone."

"I thought you may want some assistance."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I am not incompetent, Minerva."

"I never said that you were, but every new parent could use a helping hand in the first few days with their child as they become accustomed to the routine. You _are_ getting into a routine, aren't you?"

Severus looked down at Zoe settled into the bend of his elbow to keep from revealing to the Headmistress that he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. Routine? Routine for what? As far as he could tell, the routine had consisted of the child sleeping whenever she slept, eating when she became fussy, and being changed when she needed changing—all of which had been done by Ollie with the exception of that first night and this morning.

Minerva seemed to pick up on Severus's dodge of the question, however. He had taken entirely too long to respond.

"Severus, your day-to-day life will be considerably easier if you work to get Zoe into a schedule of feedings and sleep. Did she keep you up at all last night?"

"No…"

"Well, relish that sleep. It's unlikely to last."

Severus nodded distractedly for he had seen Zoe's eyes open ever so slightly, before squeezing shut once more. He didn't exactly know why it was that he wanted to see them again—those beautiful blue orbs—but he did. He therefore repositioned Zoe, hoping that the movement would coax her to open her eyes for him. This proved disastrous in that as soon as the girl awoke, she immediately started to cry.

A combination of not knowing the exact technique to use to console a wailing infant and his acute awareness that Minerva was much more experienced with such things made his attempt at rocking the girl in his arms seem feeble. After what felt like several minutes of shushing and rocking, he finally looked up into the amused face of the Headmistress.

"Well? Where is that assistance you seem so keen to provide?" he ground out, gritting his teeth in order to swallow his pride.

Minerva merely smiled at his hostility. "She's hungry."

"How the bloody hell can you possibly know that? You're sitting halfway across the room."

"It's the way she's crying."

"The way she's crying?" Severus thought that response sounded completely mad. He wasn't aware that babies had different cries for different needs. He shook his head. "She can't be hungry. I just fed her—"

"When?" Minerva cut him off, her eyebrows raised in smugness.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the witch. "When she awoke this morning."

"When she awoke this morning," Minerva repeated, nodding. "It's now the afternoon. Ignoring, for a moment, the fact that children this young should eat every few hours, do you, yourself, not start to feel a bit peckish toward the middle of the day?"

Severus rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wand, summoning a fresh bottle from the kitchen. By the time it reached his hand, it was already the perfect temperature for the child. He mentally ticked off the mastering of that particular parental charm as he put the bottle in Zoe's mouth.

The little girl relaxed and, once again, Severus saw the unmistakable look of contentedness in her eyes. He wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Severus?" He looked up at Minerva. "What is it?" she asked.

Severus shook his head.

"I—" he began, but then closed his mouth, unsure of what it was, exactly, that he wanted to express. "It's just that I find it…strange, I suppose…that she trusts me to hold her. That she has no fear that I will drop her."

"She's an infant, Severus," Minerva stated. "I don't think her thoughts are too complex at the moment."

"Where does that come from? She's so…content. How is it that—"

"Severus." Minerva's tone was almost a warning. "Don't question it. Just…live it."

He nodded and then looked down on the child in his arms who was now only sucking on the bottle between dozes. "I felt something," he said. "When I held her this morning, I mean."

"What did you feel?"

"Magic."

Severus took his eyes off Zoe in just enough time to see Minerva nod. "Yes, the Bond."

"The Bond?"

"Oh, yes. It is a magical, emotional link between a child and a parent—typically anyway. Muggles experience it as well; they are just unaware of what it is. I had it very strongly with Ewan."

"Not both sons?"

Minerva waved her hand nonchalantly. "Of course I had it with both sons, I loved them both and any amount of love between blood relatives can create a Bond. However, Finlay was his father's son from the beginning and therefore had a much stronger connection with my husband. I merely assumed you were referring to the exceptionally strong Bond you and Zoe must share."

"What makes you think my Bond with Zoe is exceptionally strong?"

Minerva took a deep breath and smiled kindly at the wizard. "I've known you for many years, Severus. You wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise if the feeling hadn't very nearly overwhelmed you."

Severus merely inclined his head in response.

* * *

><p>The afternoon continued on relatively pleasantly. After Zoe had consumed her bottle, she had only remained awake for a short time before succumbing to slumber yet again. Severus had decided it only fair that he give Minerva a chance to hold the girl—the woman <em>had<em> been kind enough to come over and see to his and the child's well-being, after all, despite her obligations to an entire school of magical brats.

The two of them had talked, mostly, and drank tea. However, as soon as Zoe awoke near dinnertime, he greedily reclaimed her for himself.

With his knees locked together, Zoe lay comfortably on his legs, looking up at him with curiosity. Minerva was flitting about his house, mumbling to herself and casting spells—"baby-proofing", apparently. Ignoring the Headmistress's agitated grumblings of disapproval when she found something hazardous, Severus stared down at the tiny baby, entranced in her blue eyes once again, perplexed at how the child could hold his gaze so intently.

"She's going to be a stubborn one," he said resolutely to no one in particular, refusing to break his gaze away.

"With you as her father? I should think so," Minerva said, equally as distracted. She was examining the grate around the fireplace now, repairing a broken hinge and assuring herself that it latched securely in place.

She came around behind his chair then and looked over his shoulder at Zoe. In that instant of distraction, the girl's eyes flitted away from him and settled on Minerva instead. He didn't really know why he was momentarily crestfallen by that.

"Has she smiled for you yet?" the Headmistress asked.

"They smile?" Severus questioned somewhat skeptically.

"Oh, yes. It's wonderful when they do," she assured. She nudged his shoulder with her hand. "Go on, do something funny. See if she'll smile for you."

Severus scowled.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Severus. What could it hurt?"

He rolled his eyes this time. "What would you propose I do, Minerva? Stand on my head and whistle circus tunes?"

The witch snorted in amusement. "As entertaining as I'm sure that would be, I doubt it would take so much effort. Babies are rather easily amused. You could simply make a silly face at her."

"I'll leave the silly faces for silly people," Severus said lowly.

Minerva merely shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She walked around the chair and gathered her handbag. "Well, I should be off. Hogwarts has been absent of its Headmistress long enough, I should think."

Severus nodded and, with surprising ease, lifted Zoe off his legs and stood in one motion. He strode to Minerva and allowed her to take the infant from his arms. She cradled Zoe to her chest and cooed at her as she ran a hand delicately over the child's head. She placed a kiss upon the little girl's brow and looked down on her.

"Your daddy doesn't yet understand how lucky he is," she said barely above a whisper. It was a tone Severus would never have imagined coming from the strict witch. Before this moment, Minerva had been maternal toward Zoe, indeed, but in a detached sort of way, doing what she felt she must to ensure the survival of the child in the hands of a man who knew nothing of small children. Now, she was being… well, affectionate.

She swayed back and forth for a moment and kissed the child's forehead again. "Yes, indeed. He is quite lucky."

Then she took a step forward and placed Zoe back into his arms. She met his gaze for an instance and Severus could see the unspoken words that he had better take damned good care of that child or there would be hell to pay. Minerva turned away and grabbed for the Floo powder on the mantle.

"Minerva…"

A thought had just occurred to Severus then, but it hadn't fully formed by the time the Headmistress turned back to face him.

"Yes?" she asked after several moments of silence. Severus looked away from her, down to the infant in his arms.

"She's going to need…someone... Someone other than me," he said.

Minerva frowned. "Severus. As you said, you are more than capable of caring for a child. You needn't worry. You merely—"

She cut off when she saw him shake his head.

"That isn't what I mean. I was simply wondering…since you seem rather attached…" He stopped. Why was this so difficult? Was it the thought of surrendering part of the child's affections to another? Perhaps it was just that he was unaccustomed to making such a monumental decision on little more than a whim, but when the thought had occurred to him, it seemed right immediately. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I was wondering… that is, if you are willing… Minerva, would you consent to be my daughter's godmother?"

Minerva's features softened immediately, but then her brow furrowed and she shook her head—more to clear it of the notion, it seemed, than as a negative to his question. "Oh, Severus. You know I'll be available if ever you should need my assistance. But I'm old. Surely there is someone much younger you could—"

"There's no one," he stated truthfully. "No one younger, no one I could possibly trust…"

Minerva held up her hand to halt him, her eyes suddenly glistening with happiness. "I would be honored."

He gave a small nod as Minerva smiled and reached for the Floo powder once again. "Good evening, Severus."

"Good evening, Minerva."

Just as the bright green flames of the fire died away, Severus turned and made his way back to his chair. Once sitting, he placed Zoe on his legs once more. The girl stared at him again, this time with the tiniest of creases between her eyes.

"And what has you so displeased, young lady?" he asked, for some reason no longer caring that he was talking to an infant that couldn't possibly respond back. "You should be pleased; I've just secured you a godmother."

The girl seemed far from impressed. In fact, her brow knitted together even more, becoming almost a full scowl before suddenly relaxing completely. Severus found his own brow furrowing in confusion until his olfactory receptors jumped into overdrive. He scowled.

"That's how you think to repay me? With a mess in your nappy?" He shook his head. "That hardly seems like a satisfactory show of gratitude."

That's when it happened. He had looked down onto his daughter for the hundredth time that day and it had all changed again.

She smiled.

It was toothless and rather lopsided and absolutely a response to his admonition, but it was for him. Just for him. Minerva had been right; it _was_ wonderful.

Perhaps a minute had gone by before he realized that he, too, was smiling. How had she done that? How had this tiny being made him so utterly unaware of his own facial expressions?

He shook his head. It didn't matter. His little girl had smiled just for him.

There was no greater magic in the world than that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I do hope you all have enjoyed this story. Please review, I beg of you. Even if you think everything I write is garbage. I want the feedback.**_

_**For those that have followed along, expect three to four more of these "glimpses" of Severus and Zoe before I buckle down to work on Zoe's first year of Hogwarts. It's going to be a long, eventful story and I refuse to start posting it until it's finished.**_

**_MetamorphmagusLupin_**


End file.
